


Daddy's Little Princess

by mothermalfoy (MsLyraMalfoy)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Love Bites, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, don't even try to look, draco malfoy's birthday?, idk what possessed me to write this, it's not there, literally no plot to be found
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 13:47:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19110913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsLyraMalfoy/pseuds/mothermalfoy
Summary: Draco is a princess, and it’s his birthday and Harry is happy to treat him as such.





	Daddy's Little Princess

“Who’s the best, most beautiful, most special princess in the whole wide world?” Harry asked. Draco grinned excitedly.

“Is it me?” he asked.

Harry nodded, leaning in close to give him a kiss on the cheek, then whispered in his ear, “And who’s the filthy little princess, who’s going to get their arse eaten by Daddy before they suck his fat cock?” Harry’s voice was low and gruff and it did things to Draco that he could never hope to explain.

Draco shuddered and whined. “Mmm, please Daddy?” he begged.

Harry chuckled, “Such a needy little cockslut aren’t you, princess?”

“Mmhm,” Draco replied.

Harry smiled, “You’re such a good boy baby. Daddy is so lucky to have such a beautiful, sweet little princess like you.

Draco shivered, “Yes,” he said breathlessly.

“You want Daddy to fuck you, princess? Want him to pound your tight little hole until you beg for mercy? Or would you prefer to ride Daddy’s cock like a big boy? Sitting in my lap while I kiss over your throat, and down your chest, and across your pink, perfect nipples, sucking my mark into your flesh because you’re  _mine._ Right kitten?” Draco nodded furiously, feeling so incredibly needy, and desperate.

“Please Daddy,” he begged.

“Please what?” Harry asked, sternly. “You have to use your words if you want something princess,” he commanded.

Draco whimpered, feeling his legs tremble, “I want to climb in your lap,” he said. “I want to ride your…” Draco lowered his voice conspiratorially. “Cock, Daddy.”

“Such a bad little boy with a filthy mouth. And why should Daddy give such a bad boy what he wants, hmm?”

Draco whined, “I’m good, I promise,” he said.

“Are you? Are you quite sure?” Harry asked, looking disinterested. Draco pouted, getting onto his knees on the couch.

“So good for you Daddy, always good for you Daddy, p-please,” he begged.

Harry sighed, “I don’t know.” Draco crawled over on his knees and pressed his lips to Harry’s temple.

“P-please Daddy, I promise I’ll be good,” he whispered.

Harry smirked, pulling Draco into his lap. “You know Daddy can’t resist you for long, princess,” he said, wrapping his arm around the back of Draco’s head and pulled him in for a deep, rough kiss. Draco moaned, grinding on his lap. Harry growled into his mouth, and with a wave of his hands, both of their clothes vanished. Draco gasped, feeling Harry’s hard, thick cock poking into his arse. “You want it, baby?” Harry asked. Draco nodded excitedly.

“Yes please,” Draco said.

Harry smiled. “That’s a good boy,” he said, summoning lube and a condom from the bedside drawer. Draco whined, at being made to wait. “Patience my love, Daddy’s got you,” Harry worked quickly, ripping open the condom wrapper with his teeth, much to Draco’s delight, and sliding it on his cock before he poured a good amount of lube into his hand, gliding it over his length, and pressing it into Draco’s entrance. Draco whimpered. Harry grinned. “Ready love?” he asked. Draco nodded excitedly, in one swift movement, Harry slid into the blond, Draco moaned long and loud, wrapping his arms around Harry’s shoulders. “Gods I love you,” Harry whispered, sucking a love bite onto his throat. Draco moaned, riding Harry’s cock. It was exquisite, he felt so full, so alive, so loved, his whole body quaked, and his legs trembled, as Harry fucked up into him with reckless abandon.

Harry moaned, Draco whined, the two moving in perfect unison, “P-please D-Daddy, s-so close,” Draco whimpered.

Harry growled, “Come for Daddy princess,” he said. Draco screamed, coming hard across Harry’s chest. Harry groaned, and came hard inside him, holding him tight. Draco shuddered, laying boneless across Harry’s chest.

“Thank you, Daddy,” Draco said.

“Happy birthday love,” Harry replied. Draco smiled. It was the best gift he could have ever hoped for. 


End file.
